Of Gods and Gucci
by dqgilly
Summary: The Pretty Committee, demigods? Kristen, the most powerful one? Alicia's love life explained? And Claire's innocence? Read it to FIND OUT WHAT KIND OF MADNESS THIS STUFF IS.


"Ehmagosh, Massie. Those boots are ah-dor-able!" Dylan told the Alpha. "Uh, _duh! _Of course they are, or why else would I have them? Think, Dylan!" I snapped. Pretty Committee and I were trying to find outfits for the last day of school tomorrow. And me, being _so generous_, as I am, was letting them pick clothes from my 'closet', which was really a ten-story building, with one floor for shoes, one for pants, one for skirts, one for shirts, one for jackets, one for dresses, one for hats, one for scarfs, one for jewelry, dressing room included. Of course, only after I picked out her outfit. In reality, this was to insure nobody came to school with the same outfit as mine. Imagine _the horror!_ How can you go out with a BANG! if you have to share the dynamite with somebody else? Especially the year before high-school! I chose a wavy short-sleeve ruffled turquoise top with black leggings and a white jean skirt, with the red Gucci boots you heard about earlier, and a pure white woven beanie. "Now, Dylan, I think you should go with greens and purples. Those colors would look great with your hair. As for you, Alicia, different shades of red and black, and maybe a little maroon would look ah-maz-ing with your 'fannish' complexion. Claire, pinks and yellow with a touch of lavender with your hair? Genius! And Kristen? Oranges, light greens, and a bit of green would look wonderful on you! Now, are we clear?" I asked after explaining what color goes with who. Everyone nodded. "Okay then," I continued. "Split up!"

The last day of school, there was a surprise field trip to the WCD high-school for an orientation. _Thank gods-_ I stopped myself. Gods? What the Hades? Wait a sec- Hades? What's happening! I looked over at the PC and they looked as confused as I felt. Then, in the middle of the speech, this tan with a brunet ponytail, a whitened smile, and blue eyes came up to us. "Heeey! I'm Kandy, and you're Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Claire, and Kristen!" She said, her smile dampening in microscopic proportions, but my eagle-eyes could've spotted it from a mile away. This girl genuinely hated us. "I just wanted to show you the drama club. I heard you guys are _interested _in drama." Okay, if I knew anything, I knew that she was dissing us. Unfortunately, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan walked up to her like lost puppies and motioned for us to come, too. As back-stabbing as Alicia was, she was as vigilant as me. We shared a suspicious glance, a shrug, and then we walked to them. She took long strides and we had to jog to keep up. She walked into a room and we followed. I looked around. Desks and a Promethean board. "We're in a classroom…" I muttered. She locked the door and turned around. Her features started to distort until she had a serpent tail, pale green skin, long black hair, and a silver circlet. "W-what are you?" Claire asked, backing away slowly. "Let's see…" She wrote _I am a _Δράκαινα in the air and it stayed in green light. "Dracaena…" Kristen whispered. I shot her a quizzical look. "You know Greek?" I hissed, kinda hormonal in fear. "I didn't know!" Kristen said in defense. We stared at our feet. I pulled out my iPhone to text my family goodbye, but my hands were slippery with sweat. My phone flew out of my hands and span around, but when I caught it, it was an electric bronze sword. We all got our phones together. Maybe-"You guys! Take out your phones, then flip them and catch them!" They all scrambled to do what I said and yep, theirs were weapons, too. Alicia had a dagger, Dylan had a bow, Claire had a spear, and Kristen had a sword. The dracaena looked a bit nervous now. In her moment of insecurity, I charged and slashed at her, but she blocked. Alicia came up next, the Kristen, and then Dylan shot and hit her in her stomach. She disintegrated into this yellow powder that looked like old flour. I unlocked the door and Cam came in. "You guys, where have you been?" He looked at the monster dust on the floor, and then at the weapons in our hands. "Oh no…no, no, no…" He muttered. "What's wrong?" Claire asked, coming up to comfort her boyfriend. "We need to go to New York. Flip your weapons again. They're still fully functional phones. Just don't flip the at random." Alicia said what we were all thinking. "What the Hades is happening? Wait? Did I just say _what the Hades_?" She asked, looking annoyed. "Just flip your weapons," Cam urged. Even though I was pretty sure I was going to get a blade to the hand, I flipped my sword, and it changed back to my normal iPhone. After I did it, of course, being the alpha, everyone else followed. We texted our parents that our class was having a surprise field trip to New York. They all said ok, but I'm busy so don't text. We took a limo to my private jet. Our flight was only about 30 minutes. When we landed we took One of Dylan's mom's limos. Cam told him where to go. When we got to our stop we got out and Dylan told the driver she'd ask about a raise, we took a look. There was a hill. _A hill_. And then I was in shock, because his pants were gone and he had donkey legs. I took a glance at Claire and she looked near tears. Kristen looked in a trance. She walked over the hill and then just-disappeared. Claire, Alicia, Dylan, and I followed her, along with Cam, except he wasn't surprised. When we walked over, we found Kristen in the same shocked state she was in before. Then I took a good look around. "So you took us to summer camp? Oh, yeah, very important _goat boy_. Now what?" A horseman came up. I mean a literal horse-man. I think it's called a centaur. I looked at the other girls. They had holographs over their heads. Kristen had an owl, Dylan had a sun, Claire had a bouquet of flowers, and Alicia had a heart. I looked up. There was a lightning bolt over my head. "What the heck are these things?" I asked what we all thought. "You have all been claimed. A year overdue as well, I believe. Kristen, you are a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom." I nodded. "That makes sense." "Claire, you are a daughter of Persephone, goddess of flowers." I made a face. "That, too." "Alicia, you are a daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love." I rolled my eyes. "Puh-leez." Alicia smirked. "Dylan, you are a daughter of Apollo, god of archery and the sun." I raised my eyebrows. "That was unexpected." Chiron raised his. "Massie, daughter of Zeus, Lord of the heavens, there is no need for commentary." I smirked back at Alicia. "Here are some people to show you around." Chiron gestured to a few people. A girl with gray eyes and blond hair walked up to Kristen. "Hey. I'm Annabeth." She introduced herself, but Kristen was still in a trance. She started walking towards this hill. Well, obviously we all followed her. After like a mile (ugh) Kristen stopped at this purple curtain. She stood for a second, and then walked inside. Inside, a girl wearing a tee-shirt and scribbled-on shorts (ew) was standing in the same trance Kristen was in. "You-I-I-how-what?" Kristen said. They mirrored each other's actions. "I s-saw y-you in a d-dream…" She said in a shaky voice. "I saw you in a v-vision." The grungy girl said. Horse dude came up. "And, Miss Dare, you neglected to tell us this why?" Rachel smiled sheepishly. "It scared me." "Well, tell the spirit to replay it." He commanded. "You can do that?" She asked. "Yes. Remember, very vividly." Rachel's eyes glowed green. An image of Kristen came out of her mouth in green smoke. It morphed into all of the different goddesses. _Kristen Stewart, product of wisdom_ _In her grasp, the god's kingdom,_ _In her history, a long half blood line_ _Stronger then Olympus,_ _Even if the gods power were to combine,_ _To find the flower that fell from the sun,_ _You would acquire her power._ _And havoc would free run_ _But if Kristen, the sun, the dove, sky, and flower_ _Destroy it before the first hour of the month July_ _Then Olympus will continue to fly._ "Wow." I said. "Kinda creepy." Chiron turned to Kristen. "You said you had a dream. This is common with demigods, but can you recall this dream?" Kristen hesitated. "Yes…but…" Alicia rolled her eyes. "Vamos, Kristen, μόλις το κάνω!" Alicia said in Spanish and Greek. "Fine…" Kristen said. She fainted, and when she stood, her eyes turned milky white. A fine silver mist came from her eyes, like tears. I went up to touch it and I felt like I was suffocating, and then I was in this…whiteness. Then the rest of the PC appeared. There were flames, but they were made of the same mist as the tears. Everything was. I walked up to the flames and saw Rachel inside of them. She was wearing her hair in a wavy up-do, but some of her hair was down. She was wearing a silk chiton, and while she was in the fire, I noticed that her face was expressionless. She was frozen in place. I touched her skin and it felt cold. She was ice in fire. There were monsters surrounding her, including this girl I'd read about in class, um, Khione, I think. Goddess of ice. She was studying Rachel intently. "Yes…" She muttered. "Rachel will make a fine replacement. Then I was choking again, and then I was back. Chiron stared. Rachel stood. "Oh, gods." She pointed at Kristen. "You-your related to _every _major god, even Pan! And your part nymph, part dryad, part fate, part gorgon, part monster…" Her voice got quiet. "Part Titan." She finished. Kristen put my hands up. "Well, I can do some weird things, but, I'm really all of that stuff?" Chiron nodded. "Miss Stewart, I believe it would be best to see your 'weird things'." "Okay…" Kristen said. She picked up a rock then closed her eyes. She looked really focused. The rock turned to gold. She threw it up and it came down as a lightning bolt. She flipped it again and it was a laptop. And then a pizza box. She took a bight out of a piece and then flipped it again. Back to rock. "Wait a sec. You've _known_ you could do this? You could have used this to get money! To get a better house! A better wardrobe! A better reputation! Why didn't you?" I shouted. Kristen backed up. "I-" Claire walked up beside her. "Massie, we're used to living like this. It would be unfair if she just showed up one day rich. Even if we wanted to, we probably wouldn't. It's not right!" Kristen nodded. "You two are innocence at near purity." Alicia rolled her eyes. "Tell us something we don't know." She snorted. She walked up to a guy, kissed him the walked away. "Alicia OUT." Kristen flipped a rock into pajamas and walked out. Dylan followed, eating a slice of pizza she took from Kristen. Then Claire, humming the Power Puff Girls theme song.


End file.
